Something to Prove
by TC Stark
Summary: Collaborative story with PixelTheLittlestFembot. TFP AU. When Team Prime's two smallest members get trapped on board the Nemesis, the fight to not be taken advantage of becomes main priority. Can Leftie and Pixel show that they are not to be under estimated due to their small size? Can they help a few Cons reform their ways in the process? Rated M for mature and some dark themes
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: I would like to start this story out by saying this is a collaborative story between me and PixelTheLittlestFembot. If you haven't read her stories you definitely should because her work is amazing. I have never had a better time writing a story than I have with her. This story becomes very AU and explores many different areas of of our favorite Cybertronians. It is rated M for a reason, we like to think that the Cybertronians are a pretty open and exploratory race when it comes to sexuality, so we liked touching upon that. As well as going deeper into some characters as you know you can't judge a book by its cover. Definite dark themes. This story features my OC Leftie and her OC Pixel. We are simply using the characters, they have no connection to previous stories. Please enjoy!

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Left-Signal Belongs To TC Stark**

**Pixel Belongs to PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Chapter 1**

It was an exciting day within Team Prime. The base was abuzz with the news of an incoming bot. In a time that any help was praised, this news was enough to make everyone breathe/vent a little bit easier. The humans were just as excited as the team over the matter. They couldn't help but wonder what the new Autobot would be like. Would they be as strong as Optimus or as quick as Arcee?

Pixel watched the screen as it showed the incoming transporter approaching closer by the minute. She was excited too, but also very nervous. It had been hard enough getting to know all the bots and the humans. The fembot was a tiny thing and had not been on base long. Like the incoming bot, she had found her way to Team Prime when in search of others. It was difficult adjusting to the new life, but being with her old medical teacher made it much easier.

"You think it's anyone we know?" Bulkhead asked, eager as ever to meet the new team member. He was hoping to get a new sparring partner out of the situation.

"Whoever it is, hopefully they can turn our luck around. We're running low on about everything." Ratchet huffed, arms crossed and looking as 'optimistic' as ever. Pixel gave him a small smile as he glanced at her.

"Any help is better than none." Arcee spoke up. The group froze as they finally got the transmission they were waiting for.

"Ratchet, please accept the transmission." Optimus ordered. He had been silent for most of the time. This was a delicate process. They knew the source was an Autobot signal, but it could easily be a Decepticon trick. It had eased the fears a little when the source had sent them a coded transmission speaking of their desire to join them.

The group was rather shocked to hear an excited, feminine voice on the other end.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I did not get shot down breaking through the atmosphere!" The voice laughed, a light-hearted chime to her tone. The group looked at each in surprise. Another femme? They were rare enough on their own and now they were about to have three on base.

"Looks like you'll have a new friend!" Miko laughed, giving Pixel's ped a tap. Pixel couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips. She may be nervous, but it would be fun to have someone to confide in. Arcee was nice enough, but medical classes and warrior class didn't have the most in common.

"What is your designation, fembot?" Optimus asked curiously, but starting to feel at ease. All the signs were pointing to it not just being another Decepticon trap.

"My designation is Left-Signal, but call me Leftie! It's a pleasure to hear from the Prime himself. It's a welcome sound on this long trip." The female voice sighed pleasantly. Her voice was honey on the receptors.

"Left-Signal, or Leftie, when should we be expecting your arrival? You'll have to forgive the less than warm welcome at the moment, but we will come to your location." Optimus responded. It was still too much of a risk to simply let her bridge to the base.

"No problem, I get it. Better safe than sorry, huh? I should be landing in the next few moments. I'll send you the coordinates." Leftie said cheerfully. It was amazing that they were getting such an upbeat fembot of all people.

With that, the transmission was cut off and the computer began to receive a list of coordinates.

"You think she's some kind of warrior?" Miko asked, bouncing one foot to another.

"If she's a warrior, Bulkhead will have his sparring partner." Pixel giggled, a dainty servo pressed to her lips. Why had she been so nervous? They were gaining a friend and an ally.

"Great, then I'll have to worry about _more_ stuff getting broken." Ratchet grumbled, servos thrown up in exasperation. The children merely laughed as Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead readied themselves to go through the ground bridge.

As soon as Ratchet opened it, the trio was gone. Bumblebee beeped and whirled something about how he was upset to be left behind. But it wouldn't have done well to intimidate their new ally with so many bots coming to greet them.

Moments flew by before the bots called back for Ratchet to open the bridge. Apparently, the new bot had checked out and they were ready to bring her home.

The first to walk through was Optimus with the other two following behind. Eager optics and eyes awaited the newcomer as she finally walked through. Bright green optics and a huge smile was the first thing they noticed. The fembot was a mixture of white, orange, and red. Her green optics were a stark contrast from her white face plating. Pixel slightly moved behind Ratchet at the sight of the new fembot. It was ridiculous, but it made her feel a little more comfortable.

The newcomer took a moment to place her hands on her hips and take a look around. While her face, neck, upper arms, and stomach were white, her forearms and lower part of the legs were a cherry red. One tiny wheel was situated on the back of each calf and exhaust pipes flared out from the middle of her back. Her bust area was a warm orange color, with a red plating to cover her spark. From the waist to the knees were orange as well, along with the back of her helm. She had a small ornament decorating her forehead and audial coverings on each side, which had two small antennas that stemmed out.

"You guys have a pretty nice place here. Anything is better than being in that transport for another day." Leftie grinned, curious optics looking around and taking in the environment. She was quick to recognize each of the Autobots on base. Optimus was a given since he was their leader. Bulkhead had been made notorious with his affiliation with the Wreckers. Ratchet the chief medical officer that had saved many lives. Arcee, the warrior fembot; who had quite the reputation with her partners. Bumblebee was a little less known, but she recognized the young scout that lost his vocalizer.

But then, her optics fell on someone that she didn't know. Leftie cocked her helm a bit to the side as she tried to see the femme hiding behind Ratchet. As soon as they made optic contact, she was quick to flash the femme a kind smile. A pink blush flushed across the other's face plating. Leftie could barely make out a small pink and aqua frame with big blue optics.

"Leftie is your name, right?! So where did ya come from? What class are ya?" Bulkhead asked, eager to get the information out of her.

"Well, I was with a group of mechs as an infiltrating division. We made the Cons go from having a good day to a bad one. Eventually we kind of separated. It was getting too risky to operate with so few of us." Leftie responded with a bit of a frown. It wasn't easy losing friends even if it was in a war. But the smile was quick to come back as she shook those thoughts away.

"We are honored to have you in our ranks, Left-Signal. Hopefully you will settle in with no problems." Optimus spoke. She knew it was just his formality that made him call her by her full name.

"I'm going to love it here." She assured, and then her optics caught sight of the humans. Quick as a flash, she was her knees to get a closer look at the three.

"They are so cute! Are these humans? How are they so cute?!" she cooed, a digit coming up to run itself through Raf's hair. The young boy gave an embarrassed smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

An hour flew by before the fembot was acquainted with every bot and human, even getting to meet Fowler. The only one she did not get to fully know was the other fembot. Ratchet had informed her that her name was Pixel and that she was his assistant, but besides that, she barely knew a thing about her. They were both the same height and size. Each of them had a very petite form and they were about an inch shorter than Arcee. When they looked at each other, it was like looking in a mirror. A bot would have sworn they were made from the same mold.

Pixel had been organizing some of Ratchet's tools when Leftie had decided to walk up to her.

"You keep pretty busy, huh?" she asked light-heartedly, a soft smile on her lips. The sudden voice was enough to make Pixel drop the tool she had been putting away.

"S-Sorry!" Pixel quickly muttered, cursing herself for the clumsiness.

"No problem. I kinda snuck up on you. Your name is Pixel, right?" Leftie asked, stooping down to pick up the tool and put it back in the pink faced femme's servos.

"Thank you. And yes that is my designation. I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself yet." Pixel apologized quickly, growing more embarrassed by the moment. She didn't want the femme to think she had been trying to actively ignore her.

To her surprise, she felt a servo softly rub the top of her helm. Pixel was quick to look up with a surprised expression.

"You don't have to apologize to me. It gets hard meeting a new bot when you're used to the ones you've been around. I understand." Leftie assured. She could understand how a fembot like her would be nervous meeting her. Gosh, she knew how the other femme felt. Being so small had its dangers when the ones you were fighting were towering over you.

"...Thank you. I was rude to you earlier. I don't want you to feel unwelcome. We've been needing allies for what feels like forever. It's really nice to meet you, especially someone my own size." Pixel finally said with a small smile on her lips.

"No kidding! I thought I was the only one that felt like a doll compared to everyone else! If you need help reaching something, we can just climb on each other's shoulders and double team it." Leftie laughed, happy that the other femme was warming up to her. It was almost like they could have been spark twins. The two giggled to themselves at the thought.

"By the way, I was meaning to tell you, I really like your audio receptors." Pixel said, pointing toward her helm. They were small round speakers with antennas poking out of both. Leftie ran a servo across them affectionately.

"Thanks! Those suckers are sensitive though. So, what's your story? You already know mine." Leftie asked, perching on one of Ratchet's workbenches.

"Ratchet trained me back on Cybertron. When he left for Team Prime, I stayed and tried to help the bots remaining. After everyone was gone and our planet went dark, I sought out Ratchet to assist him. It was…hard trying to help everyone without him." Pixel responded, her voice a bit melancholy. Leftie nodded her understanding. Hearing wounded bots yelling was not easy. Primus knew she had heard more than a couple of her old comrades when their sparks had been snuffed.

"Well, we're here now and that's all that matters. And we'll have each other's backs too. Want to give me a tour of the base?" Leftie asked, already hopping off the bench and looking at Pixel with kind optics.

Pixel smiled at the offer to distract her from her own thoughts. She nodded and placed her tools down, so they could walk together. The truth was, she had been feeling a little invisible as of late. Ratchet praised the work she did and as grumpy as he was, he did acknowledge her presence. The others were nice, but she was not a warrior and hardly went out on the field unless someone needed medical assistance. To have someone actually engage her was a nice change.

"So, what made you want to go into the medical field?" Leftie asked, as they followed the outline of the silo.

Playing with hers, Pixel shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to help. I had heard about how short staffed the first aid division was, so I joined. I was lucky Ratchet had agreed to teach me."

"Yea, I hear he doesn't take anyone on."

"No, not really. Besides, I didn't think I could do much considering my size."

Leftie cocked her helm to the side. She didn't blame the other femme for thinking the way she did. Bots loved to show off their intimidating size. A threatening stomp here and a sneer there could really go a long way when trying to browbeat an opponent. It wasn't exactly threatening when who you were fighting barely came up to your hip.

Still, she placed her hand on Pixel's shoulder and reassured, "You can do lots with your size. You're tiny, right? Well, I'm sure that came in handy when sneaking around the battlefield to get to injured bots. And to perform under pressure like that? It takes brass bearings, so to speak."

A tiny smile formed on the pink and blue femme, "I guess you're right," Looking at her, she asked, "Is that how you decided to become part of the infiltration team?"

"Yea, it kind of made sense in a way. I mean, I'm small so I'm good for sneaking around. You use what you can to your advantage."

Pixel smiled and nodded. It was easy to feel like an ant, when you were among giants. Sometimes, she felt like the humans were more easily adjusted to being around the titans that made up Team Prime than she was. It had really never occurred to her that she should be proud of her tiny stature, as she could be something most of them couldn't be: discreet.

Bowing her helm down, she admitted, "I'm glad you're here, Leftie."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Leftie grinned, while looping her arm around Pixel's shoulders, "I know things look a little bleak at times, but you gotta have fun or else the Cons already won. Besides, you're close to Optimus Prime – that's a good sign."

"He is a great leader."

"Good looking too, huh?" Leftie winked, while nudging the other femme.

A wild blush colored Pixel's faceplates, but before she was able to say anything Bumblebee rounded the corner. The bright yellow scout beeped a few times, using his hands to help the two better understand what he was saying. Everyone in the academy had been trained in Morse Code, but sometimes he _spoke _too fast for them.

Raising an optic ridge, Leftie asked, "What's a video game?"

Pixel giggled, while explaining, "It's something the humans play to pass the time. It's fun – most of the games are racing ones and Bumblebee and Bulkhead usually take bets on who's going to win."

Bumblebee beeped that it was obviously going to be Raf, to which the two femmes laughed. Holding a thumbs up, Leftie agreed, "Sounds awesome. C'mon, Pixel, let's be where the action is!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Left-Signal Belongs To TC Stark**

**Pixel Belongs to PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Chapter 2**

Leftie had integrated nicely into Team Prime. Her upbeat attitude was good morale amongst a group that had seen their fair share of setbacks. The name Cliffjumper was uttered every once in a while, but she didn't dare ask any further about it since it seemed to be a sore subject. Besides that, everyone was welcoming and she had come to discover they were making the best out of their situation.

The humans helped a lot; they helped the team see that there was still life to live even though they were fighting a war. Leftie loved them, especially Raf. In the beginning, Bumblebee had to intervene, as she had lifted the small boy too fast one time, but once she learned more about the indigenous species she was able to interact properly with them.

Leftie had already picked out a vehicle mode. Pixel believed they were called Smart Cars? They were pretty small, but it made sense for the femme's size. Either way, Optimus was happy she was adapting well. He wished they had more on their side and it was a shame Wheeljack was too prideful to stick around, even if he wasn't too good at following rules. They needed all the firepower they could get.

Megatron had been quiet for a while and it was beginning to worry Optimus. He tried to hide his concern from the others, but they were no fools. It was nice to have some downtime to enjoy themselves and the humans, but not hearing from the Cons meant trouble. They could have very well been planning something and the Prime feared they wouldn't be prepared for whatever it was.

"Ahem."

Ratchet's voice cut through Pixel's thoughts. She had been staring off, looking as Leftie was teaching Bumblebee how to not make sound while walking. It was an important aspect of infiltrating, to not be seen or heard. Their team had to master the art of being silent, as one small mistake could give them away.

Seeing the medic stare at her expectantly, Pixel realized he was asking for a tool. Murmuring an apology, she reached for what he had asked for and handed it to him. Ratchet sighed; her helm was in the clouds. Truthfully, before the war a femme like her would have been praised and had her choice of suitors. Smaller females were something to be admired in their culture, as they were thought of as special and in need of protection.

But, that was exactly the opposite of what was needed in war. Small femmes were taught that a mech was all that was needed to protect them and because of that, many died from not knowing how to protect themselves. Pixel was lucky in a sense that she had been very young and could have been molded for battle, but no one knew what to do with small ones like her. The harshness of fighting had certainly affected her, as he was sure if it hadn't been for the conflict she would have been treated the way a proper femme should have. Instead, they were taught that they were not as strong as mechs and had a low chance of survival.

Ratchet didn't even want to think about what would happen once Pixel started going through her heat cycle. Arcee wasn't much older than her and had gone through it before the small femme had arrived, but she was lucky to have her good friend Cliffjumper around when it happened to help her through. Bumblebee was young as well and he was pretty sure the two would have no idea what they were doing. Bulkhead was too large, he was like a father figure to her, and Optimus would never break the special relationship of leader to his team.

Looking over towards Leftie, he wondered if she had gone through her first heat cycle yet. They seemed around the same age, but some femmes developed faster than others did. Everyone's first heat cycle was the most important, as the urges became too intense for the body and a mech or a femme didn't often know what was happening to them. Any other after that was just a call for mating and could have been combatted. The last thing they needed at this time in war was breeding. Recreational interfacing was fine, but if it was done during a heat cycle there was a chance for procreation.

"Ratchet?"

Looking down, he noticed Pixel calling his name, "Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

Ratchet sighed, while waving her off, "Yes, yes, I am fine. How have you been feeling lately?"

Confused by the question, Pixel raised an optic ridge, "I'm fine, Ratchet."

"Good," He nodded, deep in thought, "Take five."

Pixel nodded, watching her mentor walk away from their station. She wondered why he was suddenly so serious. Granted, Ratchet was always serious, but there seemed to be something specific bothering him. He had looked at her with worry and she hoped he wasn't disappointed with how she was performing. She did everything he said, but she was still nervous that she somehow was doing something wrong.

"Hey, Pixel."

Turning her helm towards her name, she smiled as Leftie approached her, "Hi, Leftie."

"Wanna go out racing today?"

"Like, outside?"

Leftie grinned and nodded, "Yea. I know you have a vehicle mode, so we should do some racing down the highway."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Arcee interrupted, "Optimus has been really on edge lately. He only wants us out of the base when it's for an Energon signal or we're picking up or dropping off the children."

"Yea, Megatron's been real quiet lately." Bulkhead stated.

"It's not a good sign." Arcee frowned.

"Yea, but you guys will turn those Cons into dust." Miko grinned, while punching a fist into the palm of her other hand.

Stepping forward, Jack asked, "What do you think is the cause?"

"Maybe they're just as low on Energon as you guys." Raf offered.

"Doubt it." Arcee responded.

Leftie rubbed her chin and thought aloud, "It's too bad you don't know the exact coordinates of the ship. We could sneak in and steal some of their Energon."

Ratchet, who had been overhearing the conversation; turned around and spluttered, "Sneak onto the Nemesis? Have you lost your processor?"

Jabbing a thumb against her chest, Leftie proclaimed, "Hey, sneaking around undetected is what I do. You guys should take advantage of Pixel and I, we could get into places you guys couldn't."

Optics wide by the mention of her name, Pixel stepped forward, "Me?"

"Sure," She offered a kind smile, "We could totally do it."

"Left-Signal, I do not wish to endanger any of my teammates, though; your offer is appreciated." Optimus spoke, as he walked more into the space.

"Though, sabotage does sound like a good idea. Reminds me of my days as a Wrecker." Bulkhead chuckled.

Frowning, Optimus offered, "I will think about it."

As the Prime walked away, Pixel stepped towards Leftie, "I don't think I could do that."

"Of course you can."

"But, I've never been trained."

Leftie gave her a reassuring smile and insisted, "That's because you've never been given the chance. It is scary, I'm not going to lie. But, you're stronger than you think you are. You would have been a great member of the Infiltrating Squad."

Smiling shyly, Pixel asked, "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Yes, but she's _my _assistant." Ratchet intervened.

Grinning cheekily, Leftie sent a wink over to the medic, "You got it, chief."

Ratchet merely narrowed his optics before throwing his servos up and muttering something to himself. Even Pixel couldn't hold back the smile. As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Leftie was quick to turn back to her.

"I really think you should think about learning how to infiltrate with me, Pixie. It would make you not feel so helpless if we ever faced down the Decepticons. It also helps learning to make a quick getaway."

Pixel blushed at the nickname. Leftie and Pixie, it just fitted so well for the similar femmes.

"Do you think I'd be any good at it though? What if I mess up or get you hurt?" The pink and aqua femme asked, rubbing the back of her helm nervously.

Leftie gave her a reassuring smile. If it was the last thing she was going to do, she was going to instill some confidence into her new friend.

"We would make a great team. Trust me! Look at us. We can hide and get into places that bigger mechs would not even think of. The Cons would never see us coming." Leftie assured, petting Pixel's helm.

"Thanks, Leftie."

"No problem!"

The fembots left their conversation at that point, but they had made a mutual agreement. Pixel would start taking lessons from her new friend. It had started simple at first with the basics. There was the learning how to walk silently and how to listen if there was a mech coming their way, little things that Pixel hadn't even thought of. It was absolutely amazing to learn the art from someone that knew it so well.

"You're really getting the hang of it!" Leftie boasted. It had been after her friend had successfully snuck past Prime while he was working to retrieve an object.

"You really think he didn't see me?" Pixel asked with a huge grin on her face.

Leftie laughed as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "No way. He would have said hi or something along the lines. Prime isn't the kind for ignoring."

Ratchet watched them with a keen optic. He didn't know how he felt about the new femme teaching his assistant such things. There was no way he wanted her anywhere but on the base, and on very rare occasions, momentary stances on the battlefield.

"They're becoming very close."

The medic whipped his helm around to see Optimus walk up beside him. Ratchet merely huffed at his words.

"I know she is your assistant but Leftie makes a very good point. We must all help out if we are to win this war. You know as well as I do that they could very well sneak on to the Nemesis." Optimus continued, glancing to the two fembots. Leftie was showing her how to climb into a vent without making the usual loud clangs and noises.

"I don't want her out there."

Optimus wasn't surprised by his old friend words. He didn't want the two fembots out there either, but both were willing to take the chance.

"The Nemesis is finally on our radar, Ratchet. We only get one chance to make a move. Leftie is still very new and the Decepticons are not aware of her arrival. They would never be expecting two fembots to be sent. Pixel has not even been seen by them. I am as sick as you are about it, but they are not merely children any longer and we are in desperate times." Optimus explained.

Ratchet wanted to talk back and give the Prime a piece of his mind, but he thought better of it. He knew the mech was right. It would be the one time he would allow this situation, but only because they were so desperate. They were so low on Energon that they were barely keeping themselves fueled, even if Leftie and Pixel didn't take much to fill up. It would be a sneak in and sneak out.

The medic finally let out a heavy sigh, "Fine, but if there is any sign of trouble, we warp them out. I don't know how long we'll be able to though. There's no telling how long the Nemesis will stay on the grid. Once it's gone, we won't be able to bridge it."

Optimus nodded his helm solemnly. They were taking a huge chance that could either turn out very well, or horribly.

Pixel was practicing when she realized Leftie wasn't paying attention to her. The other femme had her helm turned in a direction and was listening intently. A sudden smile broke out on her face.

"Pixie, it looks like we're going to get a chance to prove ourselves. You ready to show them what you're made of?" Leftie asked.

"What are you talking about? Prove ourselves?" Pixel asked curiously. She didn't quite understand.

Leftie motioned to an area as they saw Optimus and Ratchet depart, "Optimus is giving the okay for us to go on the Nemesis. Even Ratchet is giving his blessing, though it looked like it ripped his spark right out."

"R-Really?!" Pixel yelped, optics widening at the prospect of going on a mission, "And how did you hear them?"

"Trust me; you'll pick up how to listen well when you're sneaking around. You hear all sorts of things when bots don't think you're listening." Leftie said proudly, pointing to one of her antennae.

Pixel flinched at the thought of being on the Nemesis, which was crawling with Decepticons and a tyrannical leader. She felt like she was going to over-vent until Leftie pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's all going to be okay. We got this. Their Energon stash isn't even toward the main hull where most of the Decepticons are staying. As long as we keep hidden, we'll get there in no time and be back before you know it." Leftie soothed, pulling back to give her a big smile.

Pixel knew she was terrified but in the deep part of her processor, she wanted to prove herself. The base was filled with warriors and even Ratchet was able to hold his own. Leftie was the same size as her and even she had been in the thick of battle.

"Okay… Let's do it."

Leftie couldn't about believe her receptors when she heard the femme utter those words. It had been forever since she had been sent out and she was jumping out of her armor to get back there.

"Stay here. I'm going to talk to Prime about when we get to go." Leftie said over her shoulder as trotted after the Autobot leader. She caught up to him in only a few moments.

"So you're taking me up on the offer?" Leftie asked with a twinkle in her optic. She saw his shoulders tighten as she spoke up.

It took a moment before he returned back to a relax state, "I didn't hear you approaching me, Left-Signal. You are good at what you do."

Leftie gave him a wink before walking ahead a bit to stand in front of him. He looked a bit taken back by her suddenness.

"I'm going to take good care of her, Prime. We're going to avoid the Cons and go straight for the objective. It won't take long. I know what she means to Ratchet, but she wants to prove herself that she can do this." Leftie began, a serious look replacing her normally happy one, "If there is any sign of trouble, we'll comm you as soon as possible. I'm no rookie."

Optimus could see the look of determination in the femme's optics. He knew that spark of youthful determination. There was once a time he had seen the same look in Megatronus' optics, before he had fell down the spiral of power hunger.

"Hopefully it will not get to the point of needing an emergency bridge. I trust you… Leftie. You have been through more than enough for me to believe you will be able to handle yourself." Optimus finally responded. A smile returned to her face as he laid a servo on her shoulder.

With those words, it was officially final. The two fembots were going to risk the transport to the Decepticon warship in the hope of bringing back the desperately needed fuel.

"So if you run into Cons, you better kick their afts!" Miko yelled as the girls prepared to depart. The young human was excited to finally see the two get out of the base and finally go on a mission.

Leftie bent down to get on the Miko's level, "They won't know what hit them. Literally!"

Both females laughed as Miko fist bumped Leftie. It was interesting learning about human cultures and their way of interacting with each other.

Pixel glanced nervously at Ratchet as he checked over her once more. He was wearing a deep frown and was refusing to look her in the optics.

Leftie noticed with a small sigh. The older mech was so attached to the femme but his care came off as almost angry.

"As soon as a Con spots you, I want you to request a bridge immediately." Ratchet ordered, grumbling as he continued to fuss. All she could manage was to nod her helm obediently.

"And if you feel unsafe, request a ground bridge."

"Yes, sir."

"And if Leftie gets hurt, request a ground bridge."

"Yes, sir."

"And if you don't feel well, request a ground bridge."

"Yes, sir."

Leftie let out a delighted laugh as she listened to the two. The medic felt like her sire even if he didn't want to admit it.

Bulkhead gave her a playful push that was nearly enough to knock her off her peds, "Do it Wrecker-style! Then you know you're going to make it out alright!"

"If I do it Wrecker-Style, there won't be a darn ship to steal any Energon off of!"

Both bots laughed at the statement. It wasn't too far from the truth. Wreckers had a certain lust for destruction that left ruins in their wake.

Final preparations were made before Ratchet reluctantly opened the ground bridge and both femmes walked forward. Leftie looked to her side to see the glances she kept giving Ratchet. Pixel was surprised to feel the other femme nudge her toward the old medic.

"No one is going to judge you, Pixie."

Pixel gulped down her embarrassment. How did Leftie know her so well? With uncertain ped steps, the pink femme ran forward to grasp the old medic around the waist in her own sort of embrace.

"I swear I'll come back safe, Ratchet."

The medic didn't have time to react as the femme released him and ran towards the bridge with a grinning Leftie waving her own good bye.


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: So, if you guys can see a pattern, this story will be updated every Friday or Saturday. This is the start of the dark portion of the story. There will be heart break, despair; some real emotional themes, as well as provocative subject matters. It is the Decepticons we're talking about, things are gonna feel pretty hopeless at times. Okay, let me not give anything away, please enjoy!

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Left-Signal Belongs To TC Stark**

**Pixel Belongs to PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Chapter 3**

Leftie took a deep vent, as they stepped out of the bridge. For any who had never seen the warship from the inside, the sight was enough to make a spark start pulsing faster than usual. The halls were made big enough for any Decepticon or Insecticon to be able to move with ease and still have plenty of space.

"…I'm scared." Pixel finally spoke up. Leftie turned to see that Pixel's face was paler than usual. It was always rough on the first mission.

Leftie pulled her along as she glanced for any incoming mechs or drone, "It's okay to be scared. It doesn't make you weak. Just keep close to me and do exactly as I do. We need to keep moving."

Pixel weakly nodded her understanding as she did as she was told. The femme couldn't help but be a little jealous as she watched Leftie move with such swift and quiet steps. The red and orange femme looked graceful and she glided across the hall.

"So far, so good. No signs of any drones yet. Ratchet really did a good job of bridging us closer to the storage." Leftie sighed thankfully. As experienced as the young femme was, she was even still nervous about the situation. Anything could happen.

A sudden noise caused Leftie to jerk back, pulling Pixel with her as she pressed herself close to the hall. Their location allowed them to squeeze into a tiny shadowed corner of the hallway.

Red armor gleamed as a pristinely waxed mech walked uncomfortably close to their hiding spot. He looked as he owned the place as he strutted the hallways with his helm held high. Both thought their sparks would stop as the mech stopped for a moment. He looked as if he had heard something out of the ordinary but he shook his helm and continued his walk.

"W-Was that their medic Knockout?!" Pixel panicked, looking to Leftie for an answer.

Leftie kept a careful optic out in case the medic decided to turn around again and come after them, "Primus, he's shinier than the stories told… Who has that much time on their servos?"

Her light humor was meant to calm the trembling femme as they crept from their spot and continued their quick pace. Leftie couldn't hide the own tremors that shook her frame momentarily. They had already been almost caught and they had just gotten there. What was Knockout doing out this far?

Then it hit her like a brick. Of course Knockout's medbay would be close to the Energon storage. The mission grew even more dangerous with the threat of running into the mech again. Pixel couldn't believe how calm the other femme was as she followed close behind. Their peds didn't make a sound as they walked in synch. Then she saw Leftie's servos, they were shaking despite how the femme clenched them.

It was an unnerving silence as they ran deeper and deeper into the belly of the beast. Any slight noise instantly set them on edge, even if only the creaking of the vessel's interior.

"I think we're almost there Pixel, just a little farther." Leftie encouraged, sensing how the space seemed to fill with the thick scent of Energon. Just how much had the Decepticons been stockpiling?

Pixel moved her olfactory sensor a little in the air to catch the scent better, "I think it's coming from the hallway to the right?"

Leftie mimicked the action as she too felt it stronger in that direction.

"Good job, Pixie. See? You're a natural!" Leftie grinned, causing Pixel to turn a bit pink at her compliment. It was when they rounded the corner did they finally run out of luck.

Two drones stood guard outside the storage room. They were standing stock still but even they looked bored with their stations.

"Scrap! Cons don't mess around when they come to their Energon." Leftie muttered, watching the drones with a close optic. There was no way they'd be able to take them at their stature. They were a higher class of drone with much stronger blasters.

"And what do we have here? Two little femmes lost and all on their own?" A smirking voice pondered behind them. Leftie whirled around fast enough to narrowly avoid the sparking prod that was aimed at her abdomen.

"Now, now, you'll only make this harder on yourselves~." Knockout purred, another jab nearly hitting its mark. "And what pretty femmes you are. My word, I haven't seen such delicate and delicious frames in a very long time. Lord Megatron would be ever so pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Run for it!" Leftie yelped, grabbing a hold of Pixel's servo to jerk her into a sprinting run away from the mad doctor.

Pixel felt scared tears fall as she expected Knockout to give chase. Both fembots were caught off guard as they realized the mech had not followed after them. It made sense as they heard a strange whirring sound and the ceiling seemed to be coming down.

Leftie pulled Pixel through just in time before the metal slate fell into place and effectively sealed off their hallway of origin.

An idea struck Pixel to the core as she heard the ceiling make the same sound again, "I think they're sealing us off in this side of the ship!"

The other femme gulped thickly at the words. It was just like something for the Cons do to catch intruders. Then they would play their sick game of cat and mouse with the poor helpless bots.

Then an even worse idea hit the bright green opticed femme. Had it been possible this had all been some complex trap? The Decepticons knew how low on Energon that they were and how desperate they were for any relief. Was it possible they knew they would attempt some kind of mission if they were to 'accidentally' let down their cloaking shield? There wasn't a lot of Autobots they had to pick off. To catch even one Autobot would severely weaken the opposing faction.

"Come in, Chief! We could really use that bridge!" Leftie begged. The further they ran, the more the slates fell and deterred their desired route. Her words were met with static feedback and white noise.

"Slag it! It was all a trap!"

Pixel spark clenched painfully as she saw her own fear mirrored in the others' optics. They were trapped like little birds in a cage.

Leftie spun around and looked at Pixel, she was shaking in her boots so to speak. Slag, the first mission she brought the other femme along and it had gone terribly. Pushing aside the daunting sense of guilt, the orange and red Autobot grabbed ahold of the other's shoulders and reaffirmed, "We'll be okay. Part of infiltration is accepting that there's a chance of things going wrong. You improvise. We'll get out of this, but we have to keep moving."

"W-What if we get captured?"

The thought weighed heavy down on Leftie. A lot of the members of her team had been captured. They were good, the best. But that didn't mean mistakes didn't happen. They were trained how to slip out of much larger mech's clutches and not panic if caught. Leftie was sure they could find a way out.

"Are you armed?" She asked.

Taken back, Pixel looked down at her arms and commanded for blades to come out of the side of the forearms. She lifted them up, as if hoping they were enough. The other grinned, as her forearms transformed into blasters, "That'll do just fine, let's go. I guarantee there's a vent here somewhere. Give those Cons a run for their money."

Pixel nodded, following Leftie. They had to keep moving, staying in one place would do them no good, "Stay close the walls," The other added, "And remember what I taught you about your peds."

Pixel nodded once more. Primus forbid there was a Con in this maze with them; they would want to get the upper hand. They were small and the pink femme had never been involved in hand-to-hand combat before, but they were going to have to try. Being an Autobot meant never giving up. They would always be the disadvantage next to Megatron and his army, but it was their determination that made them stronger.

What neither of them knew was that Knock Out was just on the other side of the maze, standing at the control board. Chuckling to himself, he mused, "Breakdown would be tickled if he were still alive."

And with a few flicks of the wrist, he turned the temperature down.

At first, they didn't notice. They were too busy looking ahead. The maze seemed never ending. The Cons had an endless supply of hallways it seemed on the Nemesis. Pixel pondered for a moment on how surprised she was that they didn't get lost. Or maybe they did? She certainly would, every strip looked the same.

As they kept going, Leftie noticed something. It started off as a slight prick, but became more predominant. Not quite prepared to lay down just yet, she kept going. Every once in a while, she would look back and offer the other femme a reassuring grin or a wink. Pixel may have been scared, but she was at least going along with it. She was proud that the other could push pass her fears and keep moving.

But, there was no doubt about what was happening. It was getting cold. Very cold. Both femmes could feel it. Their bodies begun tightening up and their steps were slowing downs. Cybertronians did not react well to cold. It slowed down their systems and could in fact be deadly if at the right temperature or exposed for an extended period of time.

Finally coming to terms with it, Leftie stopped and sighed, "We're going to have to take a break. If we keep going at this temperature we're going to burn through all our Energon."

Pixel nodded. She had worked with Ratchet long enough to know that was true. She hadn't been around for the time Optimus and Arcee had been trapped in the Artic, but she had heard about it. They had almost lost their two greatest soldiers that day and the medic used it as a warning to any bot to stay away from low temperatures.

"There's a corner over there, we can huddle for warmth." She suggested.

Leftie smiled, as the two put their weapons away and went to go sit in the corner. They were so small that it was easy for them to curly up next to each other and hug one another. Pixel instinctively nuzzled closer to the other femme, which caused her to laugh, "You must have been one cuddly sparkling, huh?"

Blushing slightly, Pixel giggled, "A little. Do you remember your sire and carrier?"

"My carrier yes, not my sire."

"Leftie?"

"Yea?"

Resting her helm against the other's shoulder, Pixel assured her, "I don't blame you. You were trying to teach me to be more confident. I know I need to be. I don't know why I'm so shy, but I would like to overcome it and you've really inspired me. So, please don't blame yourself for this."

Leftie frowned, while hugging her close, "Pixie, we're gonna make it out of here. And you're going to show everyone that just because you're small doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself. We just ran into a little bad lucky right now, but we'll be fine. I promise."

The temperature lowered even more and they huddled close for warmth. Every instinct in Leftie was saying to run. To get out of there. They couldn't just lay down and die, but if they did exert themselves then they would die from burning through all of their Energon. It was a double-edged sword and she knew she needed to make an executive decision.

Knowing she had to keep them distracted, Leftie asked, "So, what do you wanna do after the war?"

After the war. It seemed like such a far-fetched concept. Did they even believe there was an end of the war anymore or were they all fooling themselves? Pixel shuddered at the thought, before voicing, "I-I think I would like to continue doing what I am doing. I like being in the medical field. Maybe, one day; I can be a doctor like Ratchet."

"I think you would make a great doctor."

"What about you?"

Leftie tilted her helm in thought, gently laughing, "Primus, I haven't really thought about it," One arm slumped over Pixel's, she pondered, "Maybe…work at some sort of nursery?"

Pixel looked at the other femme, with a smile on her face, "For sparklings? Leftie, that's so cute."

Grinning sheepishly, she shrugged, "Well, yea why not? They're small and cute and spunky, just like us."

Pixel smiled, as her body curled more into the other femme's. It was incredibly cold where they were. Almost to the point of feeling like ice. Was this how Arcee and Optimus felt in the Artic? It was terrible. She didn't know how they kept awake, as she was beginning to feel sluggish and could not control her optic lids fluttering closed.

Nudging the pink and aqua femme, Leftie insisted, "Stay awake, Pixie, can't fall asleep on me now."

"So tired…"

Stifling her own yawn, the infiltrator struggled with her own optic lids, "I know, but we can sleep later-"

The lights then went out. Pixel instantly squealed and clung tightly to Leftie. Something wasn't right and they could already hear the faint tapping of peds coming closer to them. Holding her close, the orange bot whispered, "Listen, Pixie, I'm going to tell you something I learned in the academy. In case of captures, don't say _anything_."

Pixel's spark dropped. Capture? Primus, they were already preparing for capture? She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle being interrogated. The very thought had her heart thumping hard against her chest. So hard that she thought even Leftie might hear it, since soon she was administering soothing rubs to her back.

"Certainly would be _easier _if a certain two femmes simply gave themselves in."

The alluring voice of Knock Out purred throughout the halls, signaling that he was closing in on them. Leftie held Pixel close and closed her optics, not wanting the bright green color to flag the medic down. The small medical assistant followed her lead, hoping the red mech would just continue walking.

"I'm not complaining, though," Knock Out chortled, "You see, when I play a game…"

A bright light shined in their faces, as he crouched down with a smug smirk, "I always win."


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Left-Signal Belongs To TC Stark**

**Pixel Belongs to PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Chapter 4**

The first thing Pixel noticed when her systems began coming back online, was that her core temperature had returned to normal. That meant either she was no longer trapped in the maze or they had turned the cold off. Either one brought relief to her small being and she felt like she could relax a little.

Then she remembered the last thing she saw before passing out was Knock Out's bright red optics gleaming down at her. Jerking forward, Pixel gasped in fright. It was all coming back to her. She and Leftie had been trapped in a maze, freezing close to death, and then they had been captured by the Decepticon medic.

Her rapidly beating spark deafened her audios and clouded her processor, not even aware of her surroundings until a single finger jabbed against her chest and pushed her back down against the berth. It was then that her greatest fears were realized, as her bright blue optics watched the mad doctor himself looming over her small frame.

"Mm, my, my, you're easily frightened, aren't you, little one? You've been out for quite some time." Knock Out mused, while running the tip of his finger along the line of her jaw.

Lips quivering, she stiffened against his touch. He was looking at her with a burning desire she was not familiar with. She couldn't decide if he always looked that way or if it was something related to her. Either way she was terrified. Knock Out was renowned for his _special _kind of treatment, even before there were such factions as Decepticons and Autobots.

Turning her helm in an attempt to avoid his gaze, Pixel noticed Leftie was chained to a nearby wall. Her wrists were bound above her and her legs were clasped to the wall, spread apart. Thank Primus she was alright. They may have not been in a very desirable situation, but at least they were alive.

Leftie's wink made her smile, as Knock Out bent over and gestured, "See? I'm no monster, you and your friend are just fine. Now, be a good femme and tell me your name."

Green optics stared at her, trying to communicate with her to stay strong. Waves of comfort were sent to her, reassuring her that she could stay composed under the touch of a Decepticon. In that moment, they were prisoners of war and it was important they stay quiet. Anything could be used against the Autobots.

As her chin was gently pulled away from the other femme's direction and his optics stared down half-expectantly at her, he cocked an optic ridge up, "Well? I'm waiting."

Pixel's lips were clamped shut, as she shook her helm violently. No, she wouldn't give up. She wouldn't crack. If they got her name then who knew what else they'd search for and she wouldn't give them anything to use against the Autobots. Especially Ratchet. She knew what the Decepticons were capable of.

"No?" Knock Out feigned hurt, "No, you don't know your name? Or no, you won't tell me?"

His face was looming in hers, his red optics burning into her own. He was close. So incredibly close. Her spark thumped hard and she thought she might just crack under his gaze. But, with Leftie close by she felt like she had a little bit of courage. Just because he was bigger than her didn't mean she needed to feel intimidated.

The sound of the door whirring open caused Knock Out to straighten up to see Megatron stepping in. Both Pixel and Leftie's optics went wide at the sight of the warlord. He was massive. Much larger than both of them. Perhaps it was the Dark Energon that flowed through his veins, but the room instantly had a dark aura to it that dragged both femmes down.

"Ah, Soundwave had told me you had been up to something, but hoarding femmes?" Megatron's optics skimmed pass both of them, coming more into the room.

Hands on his hips, Knock Out looked quite proud of himself, "Found them roaming around all by themselves. Poor femmes were shivering against each other." He chuckled, knowing the cold temperature was all his idea.

Optics focusing on Leftie for a moment, he pointed out, "I have heard of this strategy before. They're an infiltration team. It seems Optimus is expanding his technique. What are their designations?"

"They won't say."

"Won't they?" Megatron's red optics narrowed, stepping to the table that was laid flat. Pixel's blue orbs stared up at the grey warlord, who was right above her helm, "Who are you, femme?"

It would have been so easy to break. To shout _I'm Pixel! Please don't hurt me! _It was easy to feel that way under the warlord's gaze. His stare did not break, not once. But, she had to turn away from him, if she kept looking up than she would blurt out her designation. All the Cons needed to do was get a victim to slip a little bit of information and then it was all child's play from there.

Sneering, Megatron let out a snort before ignoring her. His gaze then shifted over to Leftie, trying to read her. In reality, she was terrified. This was Megatron and even though she never felt bad for being so small, he was large. Not only large in statute, but large in attitude and his mercilessness knew no bounds.

Deciding he was going to get nowhere with her either, he turned around and ordered in a bored manner, "Confine them to this room. Do whatever you please with them. I have other matters to attend to."

"Yes, sir." Knock Out practically purred, looking at the two in utter delight.

* * *

"It's not your fault, sir."

Optimus had kept to himself, since the communication line between him and the two femmes had been cut. How could he not see that it was a trap? Megatron was too cunning; there was no way he'd drop the cloaking shield by accident. He had done so to lure the Autobots in and they had taken the bait. Because of him, they were down their smallest members. One, who barely knew how to fight.

Ratchet didn't say anything, he went back to his work and kept to himself. He was infuriated. Optimus had been his friend for a long time and he was technically his leader, so he didn't want to blow up at him. The best he could do was distract his mind and not think about how his little Pixel was on the Nemesis.

Arcee had tried to comfort their leader, assuring him that he shouldn't put all the blame on his shoulders. But, everyone knew that he would take full responsibility. It had been his call to send them aboard the Nemesis. Leftie may have been very good at what she did, but she was not equipped for hand-to-hand combat. And Pixel had never been trained as a soldier; he had been a fool to have this as their first mission. He should have began small, like in a mine. Now, he had let his oldest friend down.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Optimus turned towards the blue femme. She was looking at him, pleading him to not blame himself. Arcee – always his to go girl. She was the rock he could depend on, but he feared there was no retribution from the mistake he had made. He needed to make it right.

"I will make negotiations with Megatron." He decided.

Spinning around, Ratchet spluttered, "Negotiations? With Megatron? Optimus, have you lost your processor?"

"He has two of our team on board; I will not allow them to be prisoners of war."

"You were so confident in Leftie, let her get them out." Ratchet angrily countered.

Frowning, the Prime insisted, "Ratchet, now is not the time to be contrite. We look out for our own."

There was a beeping on the screen that Bumblebee pointed to, Arcee reading, "There's been a mine bombing. Fowler is requesting our assistance."

"The Decepticons are not only abandoning their mines now, but destroying them to make sure there is no possible chance for us to recover any Energon."

Huffing, Ratchet turned to his controls and spoke in a gruff manner, "I'll bridge you in. I guess Pixel and Leftie can wait."

Optimus frowned, trying to reach for his friend's shoulder, "We will get them back."

"Just leave."

* * *

Knockout's optics gleamed over the femmes as he took in the sight. They were a delightful addition to the bleak conditions of the Nemesis. Oh a sight to behold! One femme fashioned to the wall, her legs spread and arms pinned above. Another one sprawled in one of his medical berths. It was too much to bear.

"You two are enough to make my spark stop pulsing! I really wish you would speak. It would make my whole year to have someone to speak to." Knockout purred, a servo ghosting across Leftie's face plating. His smirk grew as she moved her face from his touched.

"You wound me. I merely asked for your names and you give me nothing, but silence. Am I truly so scary?"

The femmes kept their silence as he looked at each of them for any signs of a word. He sighed as they pursed their lips.

"Then I want to ask you another question. A harmless question." He tried once more, strolling over to Leftie once again. "What is your favorite color?

The question took them both off guard. It was such an insignificant question, but he looked so sincere with it. Leftie didn't trust the slippery mech. He had something up his arm struts.

"If you don't want to open your pretty mouths after I've been so kind, I may have to think of other ways to persuade you two into speaking." Knockout continued, a skilled servo swooping up one of his many tools. Both femmes flinched as they realized he was holding a sharp scalpel.

"There are just so many things I could do. I could remove every bit of your plating, leaving you bare. Cut into you and let your Energon flow on these floors. Perhaps I could even remove an optic or two and make you wish death upon yourselves. Now, does staying silent sound appealing still?" he asked, moving the scalpel so that it hovered over Leftie's face.

They knew he was dead serious with any threat he made toward them. He would keep his promise and make them suffer for their entire stay in this horrid place. Leftie knew they did not need to say a word, but the thought of herself and her new friend under his servos made her cringe to her spark.

"Left-Signal." She finally spoke. Her words were curt and left no opening for a continued conversation. Leftie was merely answering the question he had asked and that was it.

Her answer caused a smirk to fill in his features. Oh, he was delighted to finally hear the little green opticed one speak. His optics trailed over to Pixel as he expected her answer.

"Pixel." The other femme spoke, her voice merely a whisper and hard to hear.

"Left-Signal and Pixel. Cute little names for creatures so small and helpless. It was a pleasure finally hearing your voices. Now that we have started, why don't you give me the pleasure again?" He chuckled, setting the tool down. He was pleased with their eventual cooperation.

Pixel bit her lip. It took all her nerve to finally speak up, "W-We would be more comfortable speaking if you would let Leftie out of her restraints…"

A laugh sounded in the room as he heard her request. They were a treat in this dull environment. Their voices were gentle on his receptors and not grating like the other mechs around him.

"Fine, Fine, I suppose I can have that arranged. But only if I could trust you two to be good little femmes and sit together." He responded, looking to Leftie for her answer also. Both femmes were quick to nod their helms.

Leftie touched the ground gently as he undid the restraints. It would have been pointless to try and take him down now that she was released. She was a sneaky femme, not a warrior class. No, for now they would buy their time.

Knockout watched as Leftie was quick to sit by Pixel and wrap her arms around the trembling femme. They were quite the sight together. So alike, yet so very different. It was rather amusing really.

The hug was to comfort Pixel, but it also helped to whisper in her receptor, "Don't say anything that can be used against you. He may be acting nice, but that's what it is: an act."

Pixel nodded against her shoulder. Leftie had kept them alive this long and she knew she could trust the red and orange femme to continue that streak.

"You two are quite the mess, you know? Do the Autobots not have a proper bathing tank in their little hideaway? Don't answer that. It's obvious." The medic sighed, optics scanning them like oil truffles. He was met only with silent looks.

"Let's not start this again. I'm not a fan of scratching up anything that is pretty, but Lord Megatron would be displeased if you continue this charade." He warned, his smirk turning dangerous.

"What would you want us to say? Thanks for nearly killing us with cold and keeping us prisoners?" Leftie asked, hugging Pixel tighter. There was no telling how dangerous this mech truly could be, but she was testing the waters.

"Ah, but I didn't kill you. I simply scooped you both up and returned you to my medbay without a single scratch. If you like, I could be the monster that I can undoubtedly be~."

His tone had been playful but the threat was evident between the lines. He was being more patient with them than he would normally be with his 'patients'.

"When…When are we going to be released to go home?" Pixel asked timidly. Leftie felt bad as she realized the naivety of the question. They weren't going anywhere for a long time.

"Oh dear, you're not going anywhere. Think of this as your new home. And aren't we a happy little family?" Knockout chortled, stepping closer to run his digits lightly across their frames.

"And we should really take care of that dirty armor. It'd be a shame to let two pretty femmes remain filthy."

"We're not 'filthy', just not as clean as you." Leftie retorted, not liking where this was going. The medic was already heading for a polishing rag and his buffer.

"What's he doing, Leftie?" Pixel whispered to her friend. Before Leftie could respond, Knockout was already back with his devices.

"Alright, who volunteers to be the first patient?" he asked eagerly, his optics bouncing between the two as if he thought they would raise their servos. Both femmes exchanged a look that conveyed how they felt about this situation.

"Why don't we start with you, my trembling little dear? Perhaps a nice buffering will soothe your nerves~." He chuckled darkly, his servos slipping around Pixel's waist and lifting her up. A terrified squeak escaped her as he sat down, placing her in his lap.

"Let her go, you slagger!" Leftie yelped, her voice feeling stronger than she felt. There wasn't anything she could do. He was a lot stronger and even if they did escape, they would be just as likely to run into Cons.

"Ah! Don't be so eager, love. You'll get your turn too. I won't leave a single spot untouched." He smirked, his grip tightening around Pixel's waist.

"I…I can clean myself…" she whimpered, forced to lie back against his chest. He simply shook his helm as he began to rub the cloth into her armor. Leftie felt sick as she turned her helm away. She felt so helpless. What were they going to do?

Knockout hummed happily to himself as he brought the polishing rag into crevices she didn't even know she had.

"Try to tell me you don't love this." He purred into her receptor, bringing the rag to her thighs and gliding it along the length of the limb. A servo trailing over her centre caused her to let out a surprised. Pixel tried her best not to respond, but her body trembled against his as he continued his ministrations. She could feel him smirking as her plating heated up. A bit of pink flushed her features.

Unfortunately for Knockout, small femmes made for quick work when it came to cleaning. There just wasn't a lot of area he had to cover before he was done.

Pixel let out a sigh of relief as he returned her back to her original spot with Leftie. Though it was a nerve-wracking experience, it did not go unrewarded. Her armor hadn't looked so nice since she was a youngling.

"Your turn, my little infiltrator~" Knockout chortled, moving to pick up Leftie. The femme was quick to move away but his servos were quicker, wrapping around her hips and hoisting her upwards. "Don't try to fight me. It wouldn't bode well for either of you."

His threat did the trick as she held herself rigid in his lap. Could this be considered a punishment for her failed attempt at proving herself to Team Prime and endangering one of their youngest teammates? She knew Pixel didn't blame her but it didn't help the guilt she felt in her spark.

"You both have such lovely plating. So soft and glossy. Do the Autobots look at you with the same lust? I'm sure they hide such feelings. Imagine Optimus dropping his regal act to pleasure two delicious femmes! What a sight it would be." He spoke, a servo gliding over Leftie's chest plating as he spoke.

"And when your heats come in, you'll have more suitors than you can bear."

That little bit caused Pixel to cock her helm and Leftie to flush a bright red, and not only because his servos were trailing lower. He was almost too good with his servos as they glided across her frame as if it was a harp and he was the musician. Knockout did not seem to have any boundaries as he took extra care to her chest, thighs, and pelvic plating.

"We…don't plan on being around for that long." Leftie managed, feeling him get the bottom of her sore peds. She had to admit it felt shamefully good.

"Ah, we will see about that, love."


	5. Chapter 5

**TC STark: Sorry for the delay, guys! Computer troubles. Things start getting good from here!**

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Left-Signal Belongs To TC Stark**

**Pixel Belongs to PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Chapter 5**

Megatron strolled back to the main hull with powerful strides. It was amazing how well his little idea had work. Yes, it had been a gamble to leave the ship unveiled to the Autobots, but he didn't get to where he was by playing safe.

A smirk lifted the corners of his lips as he thought of how easily the two femmes had fell into his servos. It filled his spark with sinister content to think of how upset Optimus would be over the tiny creatures. They were young, and fair on the optics. There was no doubt his old friend would try to retrieve them.

"What did Knockout stumble upon?" Dreadwing asked curiously, instantly walking to his leader as the mech approached.

Megatron turned his attention to his new Second-In-Command before speaking, "He has two new patients in his capable servos. Femmes, of all things. Optimus has been keeping secrets."

The blue mech was shocked by his words. Femmes? The only one he had heard the Autobots have was the warrior class femme named Arcee. But, two? That was quite the feat.

"And what is to be done with them? Surely killing them would be a waste."

"Of course it would be. But, I will not tolerate disobedience from them. A wrong move and they will be taken care of swiftly, though Knockout is quite taken with them. Optimus won't be any trouble with them in our care." Megatron chuckled darkly.

Dreadwing did not know how he felt about the situation. It was one thing to best a bot in battle, but this seemed to lack… honor. They were hardly expected to be warriors and would not have a way to fight back. Either way, he would not and could not disobey his master's wishes. If they were to remain, he would make sure of it.

"Incoming transmission from Optimus, Lord Megatron." A drone spoke up, digits clacking noisily against the monitor keys. Megatron's smirk grew as he motioned for the drone to accept the communication.

Optimus' usual stoic face bleeped up on the screen for all to see. Yet, there was something different. The normal calmness of the mech seemed to have an air of urgency to it.

"My, My, Optimus, I wasn't quite expecting to hear from you. What do I owe the honor?" Megatron asked mockingly. The Autobot leader's optics were quick to narrow at him.

"Do not play games with me, Megatron. Are they harmed?"

Megatron rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he pondered the question, "Whoever could you be speaking of…? Oh, yes. There were two little femmes that we stumbled upon not too long ago. They looked so frightful in the presence of Knockout and myself. You would think they have never been in a life threatening situation." Megatron purred, his optics watching Optimus for any emotion.

He got it.

"Megatron, they are innocent. I should have never sent them. They were only following orders. Please, what do you want in return?" Optimus asked, his voice betraying his desperation. They were there because of his hasty decision and he felt the guilt heavy on his spark.

His plea was met with a nasty smirk, "Innocent? This is a war, Prime. Hardly any of us are innocent. You knew the chances of their capture. And as for what I want, there is nothing. You have nothing I want. You will not give up this war for two fembots and that is all I desire. No, it is much more fun to watch you squirm under your own failure and guilt. I will keep them but if you wish for their continued safety, I suggest you deliver any relics that you have in possession to my men. Also, Knockout is more than happy to get any useful information out of them. You know how much he enjoys pretty things."

Megatron did not give him a chance to respond as he ended the transmission. No doubt that the Prime would be in turmoil over the situation. It would only heighten the desperation and helplessness. There was no doubt he would follow the Decepticon Lord's demands, unwillingly of course.

"So we are keeping them, my liege?" Dreadwing asked cautiously. What did Megatron have planned?

"Their frames are pleasing and they are capable of reproducing. It will do well to keep them close and to keep the men under control. The promise of a femme is enough to keep anyone in line." Megatron simply replied, as if it was no big deal.

"Yes, sir…"

* * *

"Well, at least we're clean." Leftie spoke up, trying to lighten the mood. Knockout had left them alone to do some sort of errand. It was a welcome reprieve from his ever touching servos.

Pixel only barely managed to numbly nod her helm. It had all happened so fast, the maze, the capture, the waking up, Megatron walking in, and Knockout's antics. Her helm was absolutely spinning.

A sad frown pulled the corners of Leftie's mouth. She had never wanted to put her friend through this torture. There was no way she could have known, but it didn't stop the guilt in her spark.

"Leftie…can I ask you a question?" Pixel asked, looking up at her friend with bright optics.

"Anything, Pixie."

Pixel took a moment to gather herself before asking, "What would happen if we went into heat in this place?"

The question took Leftie by surprise. It was a frightening possibility that could very likely come true. She couldn't lie to Pixel. It wouldn't do well to hide the truth and it was best they were as prepared as possible.

"Pixel, it's a possibility. You haven't had yours yet and honestly, it could happen at any time. It could be months, weeks, days, or even hours." Leftie replied honestly, stroking the length of the pink femme's back.

Pixel took a small gulp as she let the words sink in. It was a scary thought and it was not an unfound fear. They were both so very vulnerable.

"Leftie, I…I don't want you to always have to take care of me. I know you're s-scared too, just as much as me. You don't have to be strong for me because I'm going to be here for you too. But… Have you had your first heat?" Pixel asked, concern coating her words. Leftie let a small smile linger on her lips.

It was true she blamed herself for this predicament, but she could feel the hopelessness crawling in on herself. Pixel needed her. It hit her that possibly… she needed Pixel just as much. They were in it together and needed to count on each other to survive.

"Pixel." Leftie began, "Thank you. We are going to get out. Ratchet is going to come looking for you and put the hurt on me for letting us get captured! Gosh, what I wouldn't do to see his angry face right now."

It was enough to make both femmes giggle despite their situation. In the end, they would need to keep their spirits up and at least they weren't alone.

"As for my heat, I had my very first one right before I left to join Team Prime. It's…an experience like you wouldn't believe. Everything is just so hot and sensitive. You just want the feeling to ease before something fries. It's definitely pretty pleasurable but the ache starts to get annoying. At least I had my senses enough about me to go hide somewhere. Pixel, interfacing shouldn't just be something you do to have fun. It should mean something to you. I'm just afraid that my second heat is coming in…" Leftie sighed, reliving the incident in her processor. The sounds of approaching peds steps were quick to draw her from her thoughts.

"Talking about heats, are we?" Knockout asked smugly, "And you didn't even wait for me. I'm hurt."

Their stares were silent until they saw what he held in his servos. Two cubes of energon were wrapped by his digits. Twin tanks rumbled in unison as they locked on to the fuel. How long had it been since they had a full tank?

Knockout smirked as he noticed their needy and hopeful looks. They were like putty in his servos with the promise of nourishment.

"Megatron was kind enough to allow you two to have something to fill you up. Can't have our guests dying on us so early on in our care, can we? You wouldn't guess who he was dealing with when I requested his permission for the energon. Starscream! Of all mechs to come back and ask for a spot with us again, he was the one I wouldn't suspect. They're having a little 'talk' at the moment." He laughed, handing them each a cube.

Pixel's spark dropped to the pit of her tank. She had heard much about the treacherous second in command. What was he doing aboard the Nemesis? Hadn't he gone rogue? Hadn't he and Megatron had a falling out? He was a cunning, sly kind of Con and she certainly didn't feel comfortable knowing there was someone as slippery as he back on the ship.

Seeing the surprise on Pixel's faceplates, Knock Out chortled, "Those two have an odd relationship. One minute they're at odds with each other and the next minute they're on the same wavelength. The Big M may act like he despises Starscream, but I bet he's happy to have him back. After all, he's been Megatron's second in command since the Great Exodus," Sighing, the doctor dramatically touched a hand over his spark, "Just like poor Breakdown and I. Primus rest his soul."

"I-I'm sorry about Breakdown." Pixel managed to get out, instantly focusing on her Energon cube.

Taken back, Knock Out blinked a few times her way, before smirking, "Aren't you precious? Why, thank you, my dear, it is a pity you couldn't meet my dear friend, but he would be tickled knowing I got my hands on two beautiful femmes," He punctuated the sentence by flicking his finger underneath Pixel's chin, "Now, drink up you two."

Leftie spared Pixel a comforting glance, before they both took a sip. Energon felt and tasted so good in that moment. It seemed it had been forever since the two had been able to get some fuel into them. If there was one thing the Decepticons seemed to have an endless supply of, it was Energon. It was just wrong that the Autobots were struggling, while the Cons were flourishing.

The silence in the air was broken by the door whirring open and their greatest nightmares being realized. In walked Megatron himself, followed by Dreadwing, and then Starscream. Leftie's green optics went wide at the sight of the silver seeker. Though tall, his body was sleek and lean. His limbs held a certain gracefulness to them and his wings were just plain beautiful. It was terrifying that someone so sinister could also be so regal looking.

"So, these are where all the rumors stem from." Starscream's deep voice rolled out of his lips so gracefully it sent a chill down both femmes' spines.

Knock Out held in his chuckle, as he watched Megatron behave so naturally around Starscream. He would never admit it, but he missed the slim seeker. Whether it was the fact that he could abuse him all he wanted or simply the fact that he would indulge in the warlord's sickest ideas, he knew the Decepticon ranks seemed a little empty with the second in command around.

Stepping forward, Megatron spoke as if Leftie and Pixel weren't even there, "Yes, the femmes. Optimus is quite saddened by their capture. They have been the curveball we've needed."

Starscream's red optics observed the way the two held each other's hands, chuckling to himself. He always loved something delicate. He had been abused so much in his life that he always jumped at the opportunity to conquer something less fortunate than himself. And besides, who didn't love a delicious little femme?

"What are their names?" He inquired, rubbing his fingers together in anticipation.

"The pink and aqua blue one is Pixel and the red and orange femme is Left-Signal," Knock Out introduced, though chuckled, "She does prefer being called Leftie."

Leftie quickly shot the doctor a look. She didn't like having her nickname used around those who she didn't like or trust. Dreadwing stood stoic, but Starscream stared at them as if he were shopping for delectable treats. Though, honestly that's what they were to the mechs. Megatron had already given permission for them to be used however Knock Out saw fit. Whether it be for experimentation or pleasure, he didn't care. He wouldn't be surprised if the doctor did both, as they seemed to blend in his world.

"Starscream, you will be in charge of fetching the femmes Energon and anything Knock Out needs." Megatron commanded.

Megatron's words seemed to perk Starscream up, who looked at him incredulously, "What? I-I…I'm not some sort of babysitter!"

Unamused, Megatron explained, "Knock Out has been lacking an assistant since the unfortunate death of Breakdown. You will help in whatever he needs and fetch whatever he asks of you. Did you think you could come back, dear Starscream, and automatically assume your post?"

"Um…"

Snorting harshly, the large grey mech gestured, "_That _position is occupied by Dreadwing."

"But-"

"Don't make me regret accepting you back so easily."

The words sliced deep, as Starscream's wings drooped and he sighed in defeat, "Yes, master."

Nodding, Megatron held his hands behind his back, "Dreadwing and I will be taking our leaves. Get yourself acquainted, Starscream."

Once the two larger mechs left, Knock Out greeted jovially, "So good to see you again, Herr Commandant. I was wondering when you'd be back."

Sighing, Starscream allowed his stance to falter a bit since he was in the presence of the closest thing he had to a friend, "I admit, I wasn't planning on it. Being Megatron's little throw toy was not in the plans. But, being on your own is quite difficult when you have limited resources and have both factions gunning for you. I felt this was simply the easier route."

"Well, either way, good to have you back."

"Yes. I am sorry to hear what happened to Breakdown."

It was like they had forgotten the two femmes were even there. Leftie looked at Pixel, as the other shrugged. What were they, part of the furniture? The orange and red femme half expected the two mechs to break out some high-grade and have a casual conversation, completely disregarding the two prisoners of war.

Finally, though; it seemed Starscream's attention had gone back to them, "So, how long have they been in your possession?"

"Only a few days."

"I see you've already added your special touch." The seeker pointed out, referring to their shining paint.

Looking smug, Knock Out shrugged, "I'm a sucker for beautiful things. Speaking of, would you like a good polish, Starscream? Your paint is looking quite dull."

Scoffing, the seeker puffed out his chest and proclaimed, "Unlike you, I regard other things much more important."

Starscream could proclaim all he wanted, Knock Out had already retrieved a rag and polishing spray. The seeker groaned, while plopping down on a nearby chair. Before the doctor could do anything though, he smirked as a thought came to mind. Curling his finger, he purred, "Oh, Leftie, come."

Incredulously looking at the red automobile, Leftie seemed stuck. The look in Knock Out's optics told her not to play. As playful as he could be, he could turn sinister very fast and with the seeker around, she didn't doubt they'd have their run of the two. Clenching her fists, she slid off the berth and headed towards the two mechs.

Moving the femme to the back of the seeker, Knock Out shoved the rag and spray into her hands, "Now, my dear, wash him."

A small blush graced Pixel's cheeks, watching the scene. It was so intimate and demeaning. Leftie furrowing her optic ridges in, as Knock Out smirked, "And be sure to be careful, seeker's wings are _very _sensitive."

Just as he was saying that, the doctor took a finger and ran it down Starscream's wing. The small gesture was enough to make the seeker croon in pleasure. The blatant display of sexual gratification made both femmes uncomfortable, especially seeing it done between two mechs. And it seemed they were expecting Leftie to continue.

Standing still, Leftie didn't know what to do. The males were looking at her expectantly, but she didn't want to partake in this kind of embarrassment. It was so demeaning. She was a soldier. A valuable member of the Autobots. She had ruined many a Cons' plan while her team was out in space and was always regarded with respect amongst her comrades; this was wrong.

Cocking an optic ridge up, Knock Out pondered, "Perhaps, you would like to participate in another activity?"

His hand soon transformed into a drill, holding it up for the femme to see. Gulping, she turned to the seeker and began to administer the spray. Knock Out smirked in victory, as he waltzed over to Pixel, who seemed glued to her seat. Her blue optics went wide, as he gently picked her up and took her place upon the berth.

Placing her down in his lap, he turned her chin to watch Leftie polishing Starscream's wings, eliciting guttural groans from deep within. Pixel bit her lower lip, as Knock Out ran the tip of his finger down the length of her neck, "Soon, you'll know exactly how to please us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Left-Signal Belongs To TC Stark**

**Pixel Belongs to PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Warning: Mature Content Below**

**Chapter 6**

Sometimes, during the blissful hours of recharge, Pixel forgot where she was. Her body would snuggle in closely to itself and feel comforted, as if she were back with Team Prime. The worries of the day seemed to disappear, while she slept. It was such a peaceful act and her mind always wandered back to the safety of Ratchet's company; the only family she knew. The Decepticons were just a bad dream and she had imagined it all.

That was until she was shaken awake and when her bright blue optics opened, reality smacked her hard in the face. Pixel frowned, before figuring out that it had been Leftie who woke her. Looking up at the other tiny femme, she noticed her friend was looking quite frazzled. It was odd for the infiltrator to look so bewildered, especially at five in the morning.

Stifling a yawn, Pixel murmured, "Leftie, it's early."

Facial features softening a little, Leftie agreed, "I know, but this is the perfect time to escape. Knock Out went to his quarters to recharge. It's just us and it's early, so there won't be as many drones on patrol."

"Escape?" Pixel sat up, optics wide. She hadn't even thought of escape. The thought of being caught by Megatron and being punished was frightening; she hoped to only endure whatever the Cons had planned until the Autobots saved them.

Leftie had a different plan it seemed. Pointing upwards, she explained, "There's a vent. We're tiny enough we can crawl through. We just find a point of exit and try to contact Ratchet again. If not, we somehow find a way to get into the computer's mainframe and give the coordinates to Optimus."

Frowning, Pixel fully sat up and grabbed a hold of her friend's hand, "Leftie, what's wrong?"

Pixel could feel the other femme tense at her touch, Leftie biting her lower lip, "I…I think I'm…I _know _I'm going through heat," Hugging herself, she explained, "I didn't do anything during my first cycle, so it's going to come full force. I know it and they will know it too. And femmes sync up when they're around each other and I don't want it happening to you. If we can put it off until we're with Team Prime, at least Ratchet can help us."

Pixel frowned. She could see the pure anguish on Leftie's face. The red and orange femme fully believed in interfacing with someone you cared about and she wasn't about to give her seal to just anyone. Especially not a Con. The thought of either of them being used for a Decepticon's pleasure was too much for her and she had to get them out of there.

Slowly nodding, Pixel tried her best to sound brave, "Okay, t-then we try. We can push the table over and stand on each other's shoulders like you said."

"Thatta girl." Leftie winked.

So, they did that. As quietly as possible. Pushing a medical table towards the air vent, Leftie stood on Pixel's shoulders so she could then pull her up into the shaft. They needed to go slow and steady, so to not clang against the walls of the small box they were in. They had to at least try to escape, even if the plan wasn't fully developed.

Truthfully, Pixel had been feeling the small tingle of something happening. Especially around Knock Out. It was hard not to feel the sexually that he oozed and physically become drawn to it. She may have been timid and unsure of what was happening, but she knew the doctor was pulling something out of her. Unlike Leftie, she had never experienced heat before. Every femme developed differently and even though they were around the same age, it didn't mean they would grow the same way.

They came up to a piece of hallway that had a communications panel in the wall. It would make sense, especially if drones were trying to send information to other drone in that section. It was the perfect opportunity to try and contact Optimus. They could give Team Prime their coordinates and hopefully have a Ground Bridge sent, since their comlinks were still useless.

Gently, they dropped down from the airshaft and did a quick look around to make sure no one had seen them. They nodded to each other, before Leftie went to the panel. While Team Prime used human technology, the Decepticons had Cybertronian. Advanced at that. It would make sense with everything they had provided to them that they would have only the best.

"Are you two lost?"

And it would seem Leftie had taken too long to figure it out. Gulping, they both turned around to see Dreadwing looming over them. He was a frightening sight to behold. Almost as large as Megatron, a bulky, yet sleek design, and blazing red optics that filled the entire hole, unlike theirs, which were empty with solid irises in the middle.

And then Leftie did something completely uncharacteristic. Her arm pushed Pixel behind her, before the other arm transformed into a blaster and pointed upwards at Dreadwing. It wasn't much of a threat, there was no way a shot would cause that much damage. But, it was a sign that she would not go down without a fight.

Shocked, Pixel grabbed Leftie's shoulders, "What are you doing?"

Clenching her fist, Leftie practically cried, "I'm not going to let us become pleasure bots, Pixel. They'll take advantage of us. Use us for their sick pleasure and then make us bear their sparklings. I'm not going to let that happen."

A part of Dreadwing actually felt bad for the two. Mostly, because she was right. Femmes had no place on Megatron's warship other than for a mech's relief. And it had been so long since they had them. Airachnid hardly counted and there was no way the warlord wanted the spider-femme in any of those ways; she was repulsive to him. And though evil to the very core, he still couldn't stand her being around.

"That may be," He finally spoke, "But, you were given strict orders. You have gone against those orders. Megatron does not tolerate treachery, even if it is from a femme."

Leftie shook her helm and moved Pixel more in back of her. She may have not been warrior class, but she occasionally had to engage in hand-to-hand combat during infiltration missions. Normally, she was able to use her weapons as a distraction and escape the situation, but that didn't seem likely to work in that moment.

That was when she felt Pixel's arms wrap around her waist. Turning her helm, Leftie looked at the pink and aqua femme in disbelief, "Pixie?"

"Leftie, I'm scared, but I would rather us be alive," She pleaded, "We can survive. We will survive. Please believe that. I know you're in pain, but if we join the All Spark, then we'll never see our friends again."

Leftie could hear the pleading in Pixel's voice. She was desperate to get through to her friend. She knew it was because she was in distress. If she wasn't in heat, she would have stayed in that room. They would have endured, until perhaps a better opportunity of escape of Optimus came for them. But, she was desperate and thinking irrationally.

Sighing, Leftie's arm turned back into just that and she hugged the other femme, "See, Pixie, I told you that you were stronger than you thought."

"Us small femmes have to stick together." She gave a bit of a lopsided smile.

Dreadwing frowned, while finally speaking, "I will have to notify Megatron of this."

"Please, could you just tell Knock Out? He was in charge of us." Pixel asked.

"I am afraid I cannot. My loyalty to Lord Megatron is sound. I will return you to Knock Out's lab, but I must let both him and Soundwave know."

Both femmes face fell as they realized the consequences that would come from their actions. Dreadwing was merciful enough to not harm them, but he had doomed them just as well as if he struck them. Megatron would be angry. No, he would be furious with them.

"I'm in heat… They'll know…" Leftie pleaded, "Is that not punishment enough?"

Dreadwing vented heavily at that thought. He could smell it on the femme; the strong scent invading is olfactory senses. She smelled divine, and even a controlled mech like himself could feel his plating heating. He stiffened as he began to lead them back.

Pixel found herself clinging to Leftie as they made that long walk back to the medbay. She was confused why her friend's plating was so hot and why her friend froze in her hold.

"P-Pixie… Could you please let go f-for just a sec? It's okay…just really sensitive." Leftie begged, optics closing as she felt her friend's arms around her. It was sending waves of tingles throughout her senses.

The pink femme was worried but released her friend. Was this what it was like to be in heat? It seemed like an unbearable feeling of a constant sort of need.

Knockout did not look happy as the trio walked in. Starscream was leaned against a wall, optics bearing into their chassis.

"And," Knockout seethed, "Where have you two been off to?"

Pixel gave a little gulp as the medic advanced on them and glowered downwards.

"Well?!"

"They were attempting to contact the Autobots. Make sure to weld the vent in place." Dreadwing warned.

Knockout looked up to the subject he was speaking of. How had he forgotten that vent? It didn't matter as he turned back to glare at them. Dreadwing took his leave as he went to tell his master of the incident.

"W-We're very sorry…" Pixel whimpered, averting her optics from him. Leftie found her optics trailing to Starscream during this conflict. The seeker was surely unhappy too.

Knockout snorted at her apology, "Sorry? Sorry?! That will not do you any good this time, femmes."

"They will get their punishment, Knockout. That is to be assured," Starscream finally spoke up, long legs striding as he made his way to them. Long digits came up to cup Leftie's cheek with sickening gentleness, "But it seems one of them is in desperate need."

Knockout was confused until he realized the meaning. There was that sweet scent that he was more than aware of what it could be. A smirk curled his features.

"Well, they were just speaking of their heats just the other day. I wonder if she's ever been intimate, Screamer. What do you think?" Knockout purred. Leftie's frame trembled as she felt their red optics boring into her frame. There was no way their luck could be this bad.

"Her scent," Starscream smirked, "Is just as strong as if it were her first one. I believe this little femme has never been touched by a mech. Such a shame for such a pretty creature. Allow me to fix that error."

Leftie quickly stepped back as Starscream's servos wrapped around her and lifted her up. Resistance was instant as he laid her on one of the medical berths. The struggling was put to an end as he pinned both tiny wrists above her helm with a single servo.

"G-Get off, Con!" she hissed, her voice quivering in fear…and something else. Everything was just so hot and bothered. Even the simple act of Starscream scooping her up had been enough to make her chassis feel like it was on fire.

Pixel tried to run to her rescue but her advance was promptly stopped by Knockout.

"Don't be so eager for your punishment, love." Knockout warned, his tone dark. Her optics frantically turned to Leftie but she didn't dare try to pass the Decepticon as he stepped forward threateningly.

Leftie was looking desperately to Pixel but her helm was quickly turned back to look up at Starscream's face.

"Your plating is absolutely burning, _Leftie. _Are you in need of being filled?" he chuckled, helm tilting down to brush his lips against her sensitive receptor. Leftie surprised herself by letting out a soft gasp. Her reaction drew another snicker from the seeker as his mouth led down to her neck cables and gave them a gentle nip.

Starscream was impressed with his own will power. Not only was there a squirming fembot underneath his hold, but there was that delicious scent wafting up his olfactory senses. It was maddening to want to claim a creature so badly.

"H-Hot…so hot…" Leftie whimpered, frame shifting back and forth in his hold. Her processor was screaming out against his touches, but her chassis was absolutely craving it. She needed the touch, if only to cool herself. Overload was what she desperately needed.

"Why allow yourself such torment, Autobot?" he growled into her neck, "You need this and no other Autobot would dare give you such relief. Allow a capable mech to cool your need."

Leftie desperately shook her helm as she felt his servo trail down until it was cupping her pelvic plating. Starscream smirked as he felt the wetness there, even with the plating still on. Even with her pleas, she found herself moving into his touch.

"My, my, you need it so very badly. It will be fun stretching such a delicate femme. I'll enjoy every little expression on your face." Starscream snickered, skilled digits rubbing the heated plating. Leftie closed her optics as the sensations took hold.

"P-Please…" Leftie gasped, "N-Not like this. I…I want…" But she turned her helm away as Starscream looked at her for the rest of her sentence.

Pixel instantly got the meaning of her words. Hadn't she just spoke of her fears not only a few hours earlier?

"And what do you want, femme?" Starscream purred, pressing closer until his chest plating touched hers. Her turned helm was quickly drawn back as he stared into those bright green optics.

"I…I want it to mean something…"

Starscream could not help, but laugh that rueful laugh of his. The femme was truly a little virgin and it was endearing to hear such words from her. A sudden surprised gasp escaped her as his mouth attacked her chest platings.

Her processor was absolutely spinning. One servo held her wrists pinned, the other grasping at her plating, and his mouth invading every crevice of her chest plating.

"You really are an adorable thing, Leftie. I'm not used to such ideals in our war torn society." He admitted, servo rubbing her centre a bit harder to pull a soft longing moan from her lips. Every movement was causing the sensations to wrack her frame. She needed it, and she needed it soon. Leftie almost wished she had allowed one of her old teammates to break her seal, but she had wanted meaning and intimacy. Not a mindless interface.

Knockout smirked as he watched his commander play with his subject. Her smell had even caused his cable to stiffen behind his housing. His optics glanced to Pixel to see her hiding her features behind trembling servos.

"Autobots are so shy with their affections. Why hide it?" Knockout chortled, bringing her servos down to watch. Her features were flushed and tears pricked the corner of her optics.

"He's," Pixel choked, "He's going to h-hurt her…"

"Oh my, that's what you are so upset about? Starscream may be rough but I don't think he means to wound his interfacing partner. We will teach you two a few things about your developing frames." The medic smirked, digits trailing down her chest.

Pixel shuddered, but her predicament was much better than Leftie's.

Starscream lifted himself to straddle his partner over the medical berth. Her frame was quacking, but he was sure there was more than fear causing it. He was going to take care of that burning with more than a little glee. In a way, being abused for so long, he felt so powerful with this trembling femme beneath him. He was in power at this moment with only himself able to give her release.

Her struggling was renewed as skilled digits swiftly found the override switches on her pelvic plating and pulled the piece of plating away. The scent only hit the seeker harder as a guttural moan pulled itself from his throat. Her valve was positively dripping from heat. It was a good thing; it would only make his entrance that much less painful for the tiny femme.

"You're soaking, Leftie. Are you enjoying yourself?" He chortled into her neck, a single digit breaching her valve. He was careful with the sharp appendage as he slowly pushed it in. She was tighter than any femme he had played with, her valve clenching around his digit.

"Relax," he commanded, glossa running across her receptor, "You will make the pain worse."

Leftie tried to take his advice as she felt the digit twist within her. It felt amazing but her nerves were causing the tightness. There was no way she was going to get out of this; the Autobots weren't going to save them in time. At least Starscream was experienced and took his time with her small frame, knowing it was going to be a tight fit for someone her size.

It was when she felt his digit hit a cluster of nerves, did she cry out as the pleasure shook her frame. Starscream had released her wrists to place it over her helm so he could support himself. He couldn't help, but chuckle as he felt her small servos come up to clutch desperately to his chest. At that moment, she needed the grounding, especially as he pushed another digit inside. He had needed to be a bit careful since his long digits were close to hitting her seal.

"What a good femme to stay so innocent. Did you ever think you would be giving your carefully protected seal to the Decepticon Second-In-Command?" He asked, digits spreading to slowly stretch her opening. Leftie squirmed under his hold, her digits digging desperately into his plating.

"N-No…" she whimpered, trying to relax as she was scissored. A shiver ran down her as she felt her own lubricant trickling down her inner thigh. Her chassis was readying itself for the act she was about to commit.

Her answer caused a chuckle to pass his lips. She may have been trembling, but he knew her body desperately needed to be filled. Her hips were bucking into his digits and her helm came up to burrow itself into his chest. His cable had hardened long ago when he had first smelled her upon arrival.

"I…I need it… Please…P-Please…" The words slipping from Leftie without her knowledge. Her processor was fogged by the heat invading her chassis. Her body was disregarding the mech as a Decepticon and merely going after its instinct to be filled by Starscream.

"Such eagerness, little Leftie. But if you insist, I'd be more than accommodating for your condition." Starscream promised, his words like honey on his silver tongue. Leftie arched her back as he removed his digits with agonizing slowness.

The seeker sat back a bit as he finally released his throbbing cable from its house. A red flush covered Leftie's features as her optics locked onto the swollen member.

Starscream was proud as his cable intimidated the femmling underneath him. He was quickly losing his composure as her smell drove farther into his sensors. Leftie was primed and ready with heat.

"Now," He began, "Let's see how tight you truly are, Autobot."

Leftie squirmed as she felt him lift her hips and bring her level with his cable. He was between her legs now and ready for the act. A cry escaped her as she felt him rub himself against her valve, drenching his cable in the fluids that came from her. He was going to need it to fit within without much damage to her.

Leftie bit back a cry as she felt the tip finally placed to her wet opening. It was going to be a tight fit for her frame. She could only imagine if Megatron had decided to lay claim to herself or Pixel. Her thoughts were drawn away as the seeker pushed in slowly and she felt herself trying to stretch and accommodate his cable.

Starscream hissed as he felt the warmth starting to engulf his engorged tip. The femme felt divine around him, but he knew it would not do well to be rough… yet. He needed to work on getting fully seated.

"H-Hurts…It hurts…" Leftie whimpered, tiny tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Even with her heat causing her body to be desperate for the interfacing, she was still a virgin bot and there was still pain involved.

Starscream claimed her mouth as he pushed in a little farther. It succeeded in swallowing her cry as he inched his way in. He could finally feel her seal tear as he made his way through. It was odd to Starscream that he had laid his lips upon hers. He was not usually known for his gentleness and kindness, but then again it was not often he slept with a virgin. Green, teary optics stared up at him as continued his push past where her seal had torn.

"Relax…relax…" He purred, pulling back from her lips to lick and nip at her neck cables. His digits were squeezed into her thighs as he lifted her into him. He let out a groan as he finally seated himself fully inside. Her tender walls were spasming around him as they try to get use to the size.

The pain was quickly diminishing as her heat decided to take back over and register the feeling as pure pleasure. Starscream had almost ran out of patience as his member was massaged by her walls. He was in just as much need as the heated femmling.

How long had it been since he had interfaced with anyone? Much too long.

Leftie bit back a cry as she felt the mech slowly pull back and pushed his way back in. It was not a pained cry, but one of pleasure. It surprised herself that the pain had subsided so quickly, but then again she was in heat and her chassis did not have time to ponder such feelings.

"Enjoying yourself?" He chuckled, his heated gaze watching her features scrunch a bit as she closed her optics.

Pixel watched the scene with terrified optics. She didn't want to watch this happen to one of her only friends. It was embarrassing to watch and she just wanted to hide her face. Though, Knockout made that impossible as he held her close with her servos held by one servo.

"Watch carefully. Because when your heat sets in, that will be you." The medic promised, smirking against her neck.

Starscream found himself thrusting with ease now, no pained looks and no tugging of her walls. She was wet enough that he simply glided in and out with perfect ease. Her walls were so tight that he found himself having to hold back a bit.

Leftie spread her legs as far as possible as his thrusts became deeper and pushed farther within herself. She knew she was going to be ashamed of herself when her heat finally diminished, but at the moment, none of that mattered.

A surprised cry came from her as Starscream lifted her into lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Strong servos held her hips as he guided her up and down the length of his cable.

"It…f-feels so g-good…Starscream!" She cried, her body curled into his as his pushes became rougher and faster. The seeker smirked as he heard her gentle cries in his receptor. Oh, he was going to enjoy keeping this femme around. Leftie was sorely mistaken if she thought these acts would stop once her heat was gone.

It was an odd sensation to the femme to feel her valve so stretched and filled so thoroughly. He was so large and she felt even smaller against him. It was amazing how easily he could hold her up as he impaled her on his cable over and over again.

Starscream could feel his end coming closer as thrust into the delicious femme. Her cries were only pushing him on farther. He was smug that the femme was enjoying her first time so well and with him, no doubt.

He was going to make sure she finished on her first time. How else would he cement in her processor that he, and only he, had caused her such pleasure?

Leftie screamed as she felt digits rubbing right above her valve. She had never been aware that there was a sensitive node hidden there. Starscream was more than a little experienced and smirked as she rocked harder into his thrusts.

"Your plating is blazing, Leftie. You're so close, aren't you? Don't forget who claimed your seal." He hissed, his digits playing faster with the node.

The femme jerked and twisted as the sensations took hold of her. She had never felt this good from being touched, though that had not been a lot. It had been forever ago that one of her partners had taken a chance and placed his lips on hers. No, this was much different and more intimate.

Leftie finally let out a prolonged scream as her overload finally ripped through her systems. Knockout shuddered delightfully, as he heard Starscream's partner cry out from her first overload from interfacing. There was so much to teach these femmes.

She was panting and having trouble clinging to Starscream's chest as she tried to control the rush that had shot through her. Her valve was pulsing with the utmost pleasure and was only being pushed by Starscream's solid thrusts.

Her scream had its effect on the seeker as he finally lost his composure. Rough servos pushed her on to her back as he growled into her neck. His thrusts were becoming faster and sporadic, rhythm lost as he chased after his own climax.

Leftie screamed out once more as she felt the hot fluid fill her insides and warm her. Starscream remained pushed deeply inside of her as he made sure every last drop was shot into the femme underneath him.

It felt as if time stood still as he held her there, both panting from the act they had committed together. A tiny flicker of guilt flitted through Starscream's spark as he remembered those words she had uttered to him. The words about wanting her first interface to mean something. He pushed back the feeling as he slowly pulled himself from the trembling femme. Her features were still blushed red and he knew the heat was trying to ebb from her frame.

Starscream quickly tucked himself back into his housing, placing his pelvic armor back into place. Condensation dripped down both of their armor from the heat that had emanated from their frames.

The seeker smirked as he leaned his helm down to place his lips upon hers. He knew that recharge was quickly starting to take over her frame. Her green optics starting to dim from exhaustion. It was not uncommon for a femme spent from heat to have to shut down to get her bearings.

Pixel bit her lip as she watched the scene. Was she truly going to be next?


	7. Chapter 7

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Left-Signal Belongs To TC Stark**

**Pixel Belongs to PixelTheLittlestFembot**

**Chapter 7**

Dreadwing used the walk to Megatron as a chance to regain his composure. The smell had its effect on him and he was not above feeling his plating heat. In his core, he was a mech like any other and he had needs too.

Megatron had his back to his SIC when he approached, but turned around when he sensed his presence. A smug smirk was on his lips as he appraised the other mech.

"I heard," Megatron smirked, "That two little femmes were naughty and tried to escape."

Dreadwing gaped at the fact that Megatron already knew, "How do you already know, Master?"

"Simple. Soundwave caught them on surveillance and _Leftie's _little outburst. You seemed a little flustered by something, Dreadwing. Something catch your nose?" Megatron laughed, seeing how uncomfortable Dreadwing shifted.

"I am a mech like any other." The blue mech admitted finally.

"I do not fault you, Dreadwing. A heat is nothing to take lightly when it comes to femmes. It is a shame that I would break them." Megatron chuckled, much too darkly for the other mech's liking. Dreadwing nodded his helm numbly.

"They need to be punished though. I do not tolerate such acts of rebellion. Though I suppose their punishment will be dealt out by Starscream and Knockout. Primus knows that they are not able to contain themselves like yourself."

The SIC was already deeply uncomfortable with this conversation. He did not take pleasure in the idea of them possibly being raped by the two mechs he had left them with. Honestly, he felt guilty but he was deeply loyal.

"Of course, my Lord."

Megatron frowned at how his SIC looked so unnerved by their talk. Dreadwing was a Decepticon and he did not expect him to show mercy to two femmes, Autobots no less.

"Do you feel pity for them?" The tyrant asked, optics narrowed at the other. Dreadwing took a deep vent at this. He would have to choose his words carefully.

"I pity any in the servos of those two."

* * *

Pixel gently scrubbed Leftie's back with the scrubbing tool. After the 'incident' the two mechs had allowed the femmes to be alone in the bathing tank. They were even allowed privacy in the small room. Knockout had made sure to do a proper check of the room before leaving them though.

"Leftie…" Pixel finally began, her voice tense, "Are you okay?" Her helm fell forward to rest against the other femme's back. She could feel the other femme's shoulders tense just a little bit.

Surprisingly, a small and very tired smile graced Leftie's lips as she turned around to pull Pixel close to herself. Pixel felt horrible that even after what Starscream had done, Leftie was still the one trying to comfort her.

"We will endure. Isn't that what you told me, Pixie? I'm simply enduring." The green opticed femmed chortled, holding her friend closer.

Pixel nuzzled her face closer into her plating as tears threatened to fall from her optics. She was ashamed of herself for being the one to cry. Leftie had been through more than she could imagine, yet she was the one losing control.

"I'm so sorry, Leftie. I…I couldn't help you." Pixel finally cried, clinging to her friend as her shoulders shook. A calming servo stroked the length of her back.

"Ssshhh, it's okay. There is nothing you could have done. I'm…sorry you had to watch…" Leftie murmured, pushing the thoughts away. She was a bit alarmed that Pixel's armor felt warm to the touch, even with the cooling fluids washing over their frames.

"Look at me, Pixie. I'm never going to be upset with you. This…was unavoidable and it could have been much worse… Let's be thankful for that." Leftie continued, tilting Pixel's helm to look up at her. Green met blue as they made eye contact.

"Are you sore at all?" Pixel asked timidly, wanting to know if she was hurt and trying to change the subject.

Though her faceplates gave nothing away, the frown was evident in her voice, "A little…but, I guess it's to be expected after the first time," Hugging her knees close, Leftie buried her helm within, "I should have accepted my colleague's offer."

Curious, the pink and aqua blue femme scooted closer while asking, "Who was he?"

Resting her chin on her folded arms atop her knees, Leftie gave her friend a lopsided grin, "His name was Jazz. He was real funny and lots of fun. He had offered, but I wasn't sure if it was the right time. I didn't want to simply interface because I was in heat. I wanted to wait to see if there were strong feelings there or if I just liked him as a friend. He left on a different assignment soon after."

"Optimus sometimes talked about a mech named Jazz," Pixel blinked, "He was a big part of the war for Cybertron."

Nodding, Leftie agreed, "Yea, he jumped around from team to team, to make sure everything was running properly. Optimus instructed him with that task," Winking, she assured, "He would have liked you. He would have tried to get you to dance to get you out of your shell."

Giggling, Pixel shrugged, "I don't think I've ever gone dancing before."

"We will. When the war is over, we'll put everyone to shame."

Pixel laughed. It was good to hear Leftie joking around again. Truthfully, she wondered if the war would ever be over. She hadn't been old enough to experience anything except destruction while on Cybertron, so to fathom a world where they all coexisted was a little hard to imagine. She hoped one day they could actually enjoy their lives.

Another shiver of heat trickled over Pixel's body, as she then asked, "What does it feel like? You know…your first time."

A deep frown responded to the question, knowing right away why she was asking, "Like…something is invading your body. You feel that there is no way they can fit, yet you're being pushed to your limit. During heat though, it's the only thing that can stop the ache."

Blushing furiously, Pixel couldn't even begin to fathom the idea. Ratchet had never spoken to her about such things, like interfacing. She supposed it was because he was the closest thing to a father figure that she had and to talk about such intimate things would surely be embarrassing. She wondered what they had planned to do when she went through her first heat, while with the Autobots. She loved all of them, but she couldn't imagine doing what Starscream and Leftie did with any of them.

Leftie reached out to hold her hands, looking at Pixel with concern, "You're experiencing it aren't you?"

A deft nod was her response, as the other femme choked out, "It's going to be Knock Out, isn't it?"

"I wish I could get us out of here," Leftie clenched her fists, "I'm better than this. I've been through really bad situations and have always gotten out."

"It's not your fault. We are in war…at least we're alive," Frowning, she said, "I can't imagine being Arcee…two of her partners have been killed. One right in front of her."

"I know, I can't imagine. But, I'm not going anywhere. We're sticking together. As the humans say, we're _two peas in a pod._"

Raising an optic ridge, Pixel asked, "What's a pea?"

Leftie cocked her helm to the side, while shrugging, "I dunno. I think some kind of food."

Even more confused, she asked, "We're food?"

The girls could already hear what Knock Out would say to that. _Yes, because you're delicious. _It caused both to shudder. Pixel would be a little fortunate that the doctor was shorter, so hopefully it wouldn't be as bad. And he seemed to take care of delicate things. Still, it wasn't ideal to lose one's virginity to a Decepticon. Leftie could only hope for a miracle before her friend's heat was in full swing.

Seeing Pixel shudder once more, Leftie stood up and turned the water on once more. This time, she set it to cold, hoping to combat the beginning stages, "Stay strong, Pixie."

* * *

Dreadwing did not believe in taking advantage of femmes. Perhaps he was old fashioned in that sense. He and Skyquake had been raised to respect the female gender of their species, even if they were in war time. While he would treat a woman as an equal on the battle field, he wouldn't dare exert his dominance as a mech over her. Just because they were at odds with each other, did not mean he would break that code.

It seemed that no other Decepticon felt the same way. The small femmes had been thrown into Knock Out and Starscream's servos, with little thought. Megatron would have been glad to take advantage of them; already plotting that they would be used as both pleasure bots and a means to repopulate their species. There were so little amount of females out there and the Well of Sparks had dried up. They were a dying species.

Still, he did not dare do anything. If he were to be with a femme, it would be consensual. He had his duties to perform and up until Leftie's heat, he had really put interfacing to the back of his mind. There was little time to think about intercourse, when they were at war. He had thought they stood for much more.

Megatron had looked at him as if he expected Dreadwing to march into Knock Out's lab and force the femmes on their knees. It was as if his liege wanted to see him break. To become primal and take what was assumed to be his. Because they were Autobots, the warlord felt nothing and thought they should simply be used to bring overload.

Dreadwing had to get out of there. He needed fresh air. Though Cybertronians didn't need air to breathe, he still liked the feel of it. It calmed him. He was not needed on the Nemesis currently, so he had taken flight. He needed some time alone to calm himself, both physically and mentally.

Landing in a cleared piece of land, Dreading had transformed into his bipedal mode and let out a sigh. He wondered what Skyquake would have done in that situation. They had the same morals, the same code of ethic. Would Megatron push him as well? He wished he had an ally in that moment.

The stepping on a twig was what alerted him that he was not alone. Pulling the large cannon that rested on his back, he armed it in front of him and commanded, "Show yourself!"

"Not very perceptive, are you, Con?"

Hm, Arcee. If no one had told Dreadwing, he would have thought she was also a part of the infiltration team. She excelled in stealth, as she was behind him, with her blasters aimed at him back. He supposed being the smallest of Team Prime for much longer than Leftie and Pixel, she assumed role of infiltration.

Laughing, the SIC turned around without fear, his cannon aimed at her helm. Despite the size difference and the fact that his weapon was much more powerful than his, she looked at him unafraid. Arcee did not scare easily; she had seen the ugliness of war. Had been through so much. Had to overcome many obstacles, a large mech did not frighten her.

"You are either a fool, Autobot, or braver than your comrades." Dreadwing spat, betraying how he really felt about the situation.

Truthfully, Arcee had been on a ride as well, when she noticed the seeker touch down. Occasionally, she liked to take a drive and clear her processor. A lot weighed on her shoulders. The deaths of Tailgate and Cliffjumper, her current partner Jack, and the kidnapping of her femme comrades.

Optics ridges furrowing inwards, Arcee demanded, "What have you done with them?"

"I? Nothing."

She didn't believe him. Keeping her weapons aimed, she sneered, "What are you doing with them? They're not warrior class, they can't give you information."

Keeping his weapon aimed as well, he countered, "Why? Are you willing to take their place?"

Arcee took a moment, before realization dawned on her. She was a little older than them and had been lucky to have someone as kind as Cliffjumper around when she experienced her first heat. He had been annoying t times, but he treated her like a princess and was sure none of the others even knew. Perhaps Ratchet did, but it hadn't been a big enough deal as she had her partner at the time.

Gasping, the blue femme gritted her denta, "You animals. You disgusting pigs."

"Whatever you are suggesting, I am no part of it."

"Yea, right. You're all Cons. All the same."

"A mech I may be, but a rapist I am not." He stated sternly.

So, they had been taken advantage of. Arcee's spark sunk deep within her tanks, as she frowned at the thought. Pixel had been with them for a little while, but they all loved her. She was small, but willing to learn and help in any way she could. She was so skittish at times, she probably had no idea what was even going on.

Becoming angry, Arcee sneered, "How much of animals are you that you take advantage of femmes? Aren't you Cybertronian, like us? A femme's first time – anyone's first time – should be with someone they care about, if not someone they love. We're not here just to lie on our backs and birth your sparklings!"

Arcee was enraged. Dreadwing could see that. He felt ashamed that he stood before her and that he could not deny anything she was saying. It was all true. A femme should be cherished. A sparkling should have been something born from love and affection, not used against a female in times of war.

Thinking hard, Dreadwing finally returned his cannon to the slot on his back. Arcee still stood guarded, not aware of what the large mech was planning. Standing straight, he stated, "Consider today your lucky day. I will not terminate your spark."

Faltering slightly, Arcee was slowly realizing why, "You don't need to do this."

"There is a difference between not doing anything and aiding an Autobot," Sighing, he expressed, "I am sorry for your friend's fate. I shall tell them…" No, he couldn't say anything. Why was he being so kind to Arcee? They had never interacted before and they were still on opposite ends of the spectrum.

Sighing, Dreadwing nodded, "Good day…Arcee."

Arcee watched, as Dreadwing transformed and flew away. Holding her arms over her helm, she shielded herself from the dust that flew everywhere. Why had he let her go? And why had he seemed so apologetic over Leftie and Pixel's fate? Who was this Decepticon that was called second in command? Surely, none of them had such morals, right?


End file.
